Apa yang harus aku lakukan?
by nshawol566
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy baru saja menikah. acara berjalan sangat baik. hingga.. malamnya.. Natsu tak tahu harus berbuat apa?/"Kau tidak ada menyentuh Lucy?"/"Tidak"/"Tidak seujung jari pun?"/"Tidak"/"BAKA!"/Rated T-plus (mungkin) Genre Humor-romance. R n R?


**Yup! Author buat one-shot lagi. Haha! Sekedar pemberitahuan aja nih.. FF NaLu kali ini agak… yah.. Rated ( T-**_**plus **_**)****Tapi gak masalah sih sebenernya gak begitu 'vulgar' juga, hingga membuat Fic ini bisa dibilang rated M ^^ **

**Setelah fic ini Author akan mengapdate 'Fanfiction'**

**So?**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

Sorak-sorak, juga musik yang mengalun terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Beberapa perlatan dan perabotan yang patah pun terdengar. Hari ini.. ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Atau lebih tepatnya _acara_ yang istimewa.

_ "_S-Selamat Lu-chan.. hiks, aku bahagiaaa!" Levy berbicara disela tangisnya sembari memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat—sangat cantik.

"Terima kasih Levy-chan" Lucy membalas tangis kebahagiaan sahabatnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau.. terlihat luar biasa, cantik Lucy" Erza membantu Lucy kembali menata rambutnya. Harus ia akui, Lucy adalah _mempelai _tercantik yang pernah ia lihat."Terima kasih untukmu juga Erza. Hah.." Lucy menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. "Jadi.. sudah saatnya"

"Hari ini.. aku akan mengganti _nama belakangku.."_

**.**

**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

**Disclaimer Fairy tail : Hiro mashima**

**Rated : T **_**plus**_

**Genre : Humor-Romance**

**Author : Nshawol56/Nshawol566**

.

Hari membahagiaan itu, kini dimulai. Semua orang sudah menunggu sang mempelai wanita masuk kedalam ruangan. Semuanya sangat menanti kehadirannya dengan segera. Bahkan, untuk—calon suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya dapat terus menatap pintu masuk ruangan. Berharap seorang _gadis _pirang berjalan melewati pintu itu.

Dan, harapan pemuda berambut merah muda itu pun akhirnya terjawab. Ia membuka mata onyx-nya dengan sangat lebar. ia terpana dengan gadis yang mulai perlahan berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan mata karamelnya yang besar juga bulu matanya yang lentik, rambut pirangnya yang tergerai indah dengan sebuah mahkota indah menghiasa kepalanya dan.. _gaun _putih panjang yang menjuntai ke bawah.

Tak ada lagi kata yang dapat keluar dari pemuda itu selain "Cantik" Ucapnnya pelan.

Gadis pirang itu hanya dapat tersenyum lembut. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam seikat bunga.

Acara pun berlangsung dengan lancar. Detik demi detik kebahagiaan masing-masing mempelai pun tak dapat terbendung lagi. Banyak orang yang menangis karna mereka. Banyak orang yang terharu juga—tak percaya. Dua orang yang dulu hanya sekedar _partner misi_, kini menjadi _partner hidup._

"Natsu benar-benar sudah dewasa" Macao berbicara dengan bangga kepada Makarov.

Makarov yang melihat kedua anak asuhnya itu berdansa mengikuti alunan musik di tengah ruangan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan "Ya. Mereka bukan lagi _anak-anak"_

"Mungkin.. untuk saat ini.. Natsu terlihat bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti malam?" Kata Macao. Ia terlihat seperti membayangkan sesuatu. "Kau mengerti kan maksduku?"

Makarov berdengus "Ia pemuda terbodoh jika tak mengerti _hal _seperti itu"

(o.o)

Malam sudah tiba. Kini kedua pengantin baru tengah duduk di sudut ranjang mereka. Perbedaan mereka adalah, Sang mempelai pria duduk dengan hati yang tenang dengan terus berharap, ayah angkatnya—Igneel, ada disana saat ini untuk memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

'Igneel.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Natsu—polos.

Sedangkan mempelai wanita? Sedari tadi ia duduk dengan terus menahan debaran jantungnya yang _abnormal. _Ia harap , jika _hal _itu terjadi, ia akan siap.

Tiba tiba.. Natsu mencolek bahu Lucy sembari memanggil namanya pelan.

'I-Ini kah s-saatnya?!' Batin Lucy berteriak.

Natsu hanya dapat melongo ketika Lucy mulai melepas bajunya satu per satu di hadapannya. Reaksinya selanjutnya? Jangan ditanya! Natsu malu dan bahkan hampir pingsan! Bergegaslah ia memakaikan Lucy kembali bajunya.

"L-Luce! apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan membuka baju dihadapanku!" Jelas Natsu. Ia kini bahkan dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Eh?!" Wajah Lucy kini terlihat sangat , _bodoh. _"K-Kau jangan bodoh, Natsu. Jangan katakan jika kau tak tahu apa yang biasanya pengantin baru lakukan?"

Natsu tertawa kecil "Hihihi. Tentu saja aku tahu Luce!"

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Lucy, ternyata Natsu hanya bercanda. Ia pun kembali melepas bajunya. "LUCE! S-SUDAH KUBILANG! Jika ingin ganti baju jangan di depanku!"

Natsu menyeret Lucy masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Sebagai suami yang baik.. aku benar-benar harus mengajarimu caranya bersopan-santun dihdapan orang. padahal aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu untuk melakukan apa yang biasa penganti baru lakukan. B_ermain lempar banta_l" Katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Lucy dengan wajah, kesal dan geram.

Si Natsu itu… ia adalah salah satu penyihir terbaik di Fairy tail. Ia tangkas dalam pertarungan juga kuat oleh berbagai serangan musuh tapi.. masa' _hal _seperti ini saja ia tak tahu?!

… ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Ohayou! Minnnaaaa!" Natsu berjalan masuk dengan cengiran khasnya. Menyapa beberapa anggota guildnya. Lucy mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah bête.

"Oy! Flamehead! Bagaimana malam pertamu dengan Lucy? Kau tak ingin menceritakannya?" Tanya Gray dengan senyuman jahil.

"Cih. Itu menjijikan jika diceritakan Gray" Levy memberikan tatapan jijik.

Setelah menyadari kedatangan penganti baru di tengah-tengah mereka. Beberapa orang mulai menghampirinya, lebih tepatnya mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

"Jadi? Ayo ceritakan!" Ujar Mira dengan semangat.

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya "Kalian ini.. kenapa terlihat begitu, bersemangat?" Natsu menghela nafas dalam "Kami hanya tidur"

"Tidur? Maksudmu.. _itu _kan?"

"Huh? Tidur. Kami hanya tidur di ranjang"

"Iya.. Natsu.. tapi apa kalian—"

"Kalian ini!" Natsu akhirnya berteriak " Kami hanya tidur! Seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan pada malam hari. Mengistirahatkan mata kami!"

Semuanya kini melirik pada seseorang disampingnya, dilihatnya wajah Lucy yang kesal. Aish. Mereka tahu jika kedua pengantin itu belum _melakukan _apa-apa.

"K-Kau benar-benar tak melakukan apapun, Natsu?" Tanya Elfman.

"Tidak"

"Tidak ada menyentuh Lucy?"

"Tidak"

"Seujung jari pun?"

"Tidak"

Hening seketika melanda guild Fairy tail. Tak terdengar lagi sorak-sorak, suara pertarungan atau pun orang-orang mabuk. Untuk beberapa detik Natsu sukses membuat semua anggota guildnya menjadi sangat—pendiam. Sebelum mereka…

"BAAKA!" Teriak satu ruangan.

Natsu tersentak mendengar teriakan anggota guildnya. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Haduh.. Natsu… " Lisanna tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada sahabatnya yang bodoh ini.

"Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Bodoh! Kau harus _melakukan…" _

Gajeel memotong kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari Erza tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

Mira menghela nafas menyerah. mereka harus membantu hubungan kedua penganti baru ini. terlebih lagi… pengantin prianya.

"Argh! Sudahlah kalian! dia ini memang bodoh!" Teriak Lucy kesal, sebelum mendobrak pintu guild dan berjalan keluar.

Semuanya kini menatap Natsu dengan tatapan sinis. Natsu memang tak pernah lepas dari _tittle _bodoh.

"Gajeel.. Gray…" Mira memanggil mereka pelan "Bisakah.. kau membantuku dengan _sesuatu.."_

_(o.o)_

Malam pun tiba. Semua orang mungkin kini tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi tidak untuk ketiga pria yang tengah berjalan-jalan di keheningan malam.

"Cih. Muka besi? Ice Princess? Kemana kalian akan mengajakku?" Natsu sudah letih dan lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi kedua _friendnemy_-nya itu, malah mau mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Ia bahkan belum meminta maaf pada lucy—entah apapun itu salahnya.

"Oh ayolah.. Salamander. Kita rayakan lagi sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan atas pernikahanmu"

"Muka besi benar Flamehead, kenapa kita _minum_ dulu disebuah kedai. Hanya kita bertiga. Tiga pria"

Natsu terlihat berpikir sebelum ia mengangguk pelan "Kurasa.. 1 hingga 2 gelas tak akan membuatku mabuk"

Gajeel dan Gray pun saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka membawa Natsu kesebuah kedai minuman. Memang benar, 1 atau 2 gelas tak akan membuat Natsu mabuk, tapi kini ia sudah meminum lebih dari 7 gelas!

"Ah… AHAHA!" Natsu tertawa tak terkendali.

"Psst, muka besi. Aku rasa.. Flamehead sudah cukup mabuk" Bisik Gray.

"Gi hee" Gajeel tertawa kecil sebelum menepuk punggung Natsu pelan "Hey salamander. Kau ingat kau baru saja menikah, bukan?"

Natsu mengangguk di sela tawanya. Jelas ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Dan.. kau sama sekali belum menyentuh istrimu, semenjak kalian menikah. Kira-kira.. malam ini apa yang akan kau _lakukan?"_

Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit "Apa?! Aku belum _menyentuh_ Luce?! ini tidak bisa terjadi…" Natsu membayar minumnya sebelum ia berlari dengan sempoyongan menuju rumahnya.

"Kuharap _rencana_ Mira berhasil…"

… ... ... ... ... ...

"Oh~ Luce~" Panggilnya sembari melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Suaranya yang terdengar tengah—menggoda itu menggema hingga kesudut rumah mereka. Lucy yang sedari tadi memandang indahnya langit malam mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang baru resmi menjadi suaminya.

Ia memperhatikan Natsu yang melempar syalnya kesegala arah.

Natsu berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri Lucy. Sembari membuka paksa matanya yang ingin tertutup sendiri. Langkahnya beberapa kali terhenti karna ia terus mengeluarkan bunyi "Hik . Hik . Hik "

"_Okaeri" _Sambut Lucy sembari menopang tubuh _lung-lai_ Natsu.

"Jadi, istriku, -hik- yang cantik –hik – sexy –hik- juga menggoda! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa – hik – kau menunggu kepulangan –hik – suamimu ini ?" Tanyanya sembari menuntun Lucy untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya. Lengannya kini berada pada leher wanita pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Lucy berhenti bernafas ketika Natsu mengendus lehernya, mencium segala aroma yang ada pada dirinya. Lucy bahkan kini dapat merasakan jika bibirnya telah menempel pada kulit leher mulusnya. Nafasnya sangat panas.

"Aromamu –hik- sangat enak" Kata Natsu sembari terus mengendus lehernya. Lucy menghela nafas dan mendorong pelan Natsu, membuatnya sedikit tersungkur.

"Natsu. Kau mabuk. kemana saja kau bersama dengan Gray dan Gajeel?"

Pria berambut merah muda itu mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemari. Ia mengambil sebuah kain dari lemari itu.

"Luce! kini aku akan menjadi ninja! Nin-nin!" Katanya sebelum ia berlari menuju lantai atas rumahnya. Lucy menatapnya dengan kahawatir. Ia takut Natsu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Tapi yah… ini Natsu. Apa yang harus ia khawa—

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang terjatuh. "OUUUCH!" Natsu berteriak dari lantai dua. Lucy pun beralari dengan cepat menuju lantai dua.

Dilihatnya Natsu yang cekikikan, melihat wajah khawatir Lucy "Natsu! Kau membohongiku!" Lucy berniat untuk memukulnya, ketika ia tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya jatuh diatas Natsu.

"Kau sangat –hik- berat- Luce – hik- haha"

"Ugh! Itu tak lucu Natsu! Aku _ringan!"_ Lucy membuang wajahnya. Ia masih berada di atas Natsu.

Senyum seram Natsu tiba-tiba merekah. Ia mengangkat Lucy tanpa basa-basi. Lucy menatap Natsu bingung, sebelum ia—baru menyadari kemana tujuannya. Ke kamar mereka.

"Untuk menjawab pernyataanmu itu.. aku akan _mencoba _sesuatu"

Dengan itu, seketika wajah Lucy tertutupi oleh semburat merah. Mereka akan menuju tempat—yang paling membuat Lucy takut dan harus berteriak berkali-kali. Tempat dimana—pikiran wanitanya _berfantasi._

"Uh… oh…" Gumam Lucy pelan dan Natsu menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

…. ... ... ... ..

**Esok harinya….**

"Hn.. Ohayou…" Natsu menyapa anggota guildnya langsung, setelah menampakan diri didalam guild. Hari ini ia terlihat… _beda. _Maksudnya… lihat saja rambutnya yang tak tertata, juga kantung hitam dibawah matanya. Wajahnya yang _kucel._ Natsu bahkan tak memakai syal yang biasa ia pakai.

Gray dan Gajeel yang menyadari kehadirannya pun menghampirinya "Hey.. Salamander. Kau terlihat… _kacau_"

"Cih" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya "_Salahkan_ itu pada Lucy"

Gray dan Gajeel menyengir lebar "Jadi?_ Bagaimana_?" Gray menyikut lengan _friendnemy_-nya itu.

"Apanya bagaimana? Aku saja tak mengingat apapun. Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam?" Natsu mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam sebelum ia pulang kerumah.

"Ah. Sudahlah Flamehead. Setidaknya kau sudah membuat Lucy _senang_" Gray menaikan satu alisnya. Cengiran lebarnya tak pernah luntur "Kau, asik juga kan?"

Natsu hanya dapat sedikit _blushing_ mendengar perkataan Gray. "Terserahlah…" Gumammnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, salamander, jika guild ini akan mendapatkan anggota baru dan yang _termuda,_ Gi hee" Dengan begitu Gajeel dan Gray menepuk punggungnya sebelum kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Natsu hanya menatap mereka datar, sebelum menepuk keningnya, frustasi. "Jika begini _caranya _aku mendapatkan anak. Aku akan _mati _sebelum menjadi ayah" Natsu memandang telapak tangannya sendiri "Aku benar-benar tak akan menyentuh Lucy untuk beberapa saat ini"

_**Braak!**_

Pintu guild terbuka dengan keras. Seseorang mendobraknya tanpa kira-kira. Tanpa harus melihat, Natsu juga tahu siapa itu. "Oh~ Natsu~" Panggilnya dengan nada, _menggoda._

"Oh~ hai _wanita_ pirang. bagaimana kabarmu?" Gray menyapanya dengan senang.

Wajah Lucy sumeringah "Baik! Sangat baik!"

"Oho. Bunny-_woman? _Aku rasa salamander melakukan_ tugasnya_ dengan baik, ne?"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Muka besi? Ice princess? Kenapa kau memanggil Lucy begitu! Maksudku.. _wanita? _Biasanya kau memanggilnya dengan .. sebutan _gadis pirang?"_

Lucy, Gajeel dan Gray saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka cekikikan.

"Apa?!" Tanya Natsu penasaran. Apa ucapannya salah?

"Natsu.." Lucy menaruh tangan halusnya pada pundak Natsu "Sebutan _gadis pirang_ itu.. untuk Lucy yang dulu"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna lucy yang sekarang.." Lucy tersenyum lembut _"… not a virgin anymore"_

–_**A drunk Natsu, is a 'naughty Natsu'-**_

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha ^^ hanya ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas **

**Lucy menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris. Aku gak tau sebenernya si Natsu ngerti apa kaga? -0-**

**Tapi ya udah sih yaah.. anggap aja dia ngerti XD haha!**

–**Nshawol56/566-**

**R n R?**


End file.
